


Kiss

by Draycevixen



Category: V for Vendetta (2005)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does Eric Finch really want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

.

A week ago, I’d woken up to the smell of bacon cooking.

I’d staggered groggily into the kitchen to find a place set for me featuring a plate of eggy-in-the-basket and that aforementioned very aromatic bacon. I’d lifted the cosy off the teapot and palmed it briefly. Hot. I could’ve only missed him by a few minutes. A quick look around confirmed he was already gone. Disappointed, I’d poured myself a large mug of tea and sat down to tuck into my unexpected windfall. Butter, real butter. I’d spread it thickly on the waiting toast. As I’d bit into it, my mind had strayed to other things I’d be all too willing to spread for him and I’d been barely able to eat around the broad smile that settled on my face, a perfect match to his.

Everyday since had been the same. No matter how early I set my alarm, he was always gone before I made it to the kitchen, leaving tasty treats for me in his wake.

 

Tonight, when I’d finally got home, I’d entered the kitchen to find a toy submarine on the kitchen table, pointed toward the hallway. Across the kitchen, on the floor, was another toy boat. I’d followed the trail into the bathroom. Lit candles were on every flat surface casting a soft and calming light through the steam from the bath, which had been filled with bubble bath. I tipped the little flotilla I’d gathered along the way into the bath, then pushed one boat gently with a fingertip through the foam, that same broad smile making a return appearance on my face.

I was out of my clothes in a matter of minutes, underwear strewn on the bathroom floor, as I slowly lowered myself into the bath. Bliss. Sheer Bliss. I picked up one of the small boats to examine it more closely. It appeared to be a scale model of the Bismarck, lovingly assembled by hand. As I reclined in the bath and stretched my arms out along the sides my hand encountered a previously unnoticed glass on the ledge. Ah... the amber fluid was so smooth, triggering memories of happier times. I rolled a small mouthful of it across my tongue, enjoying the warmth and peatiness of it. I allowed my fantasies to overtake me again, of what lay beneath that fitted black clothing, imagining that gloriously firm looking arse in Technicolor detail, my hands sliding silently but purposefully beneath the foamy sea.

I had gone to bed truly relaxed for once, wearing the new pair of black silk pyjamas I’d found on my pillow, the fabric enticingly soft against my sensitized skin.

 

I hadn’t been at all surprised to wake up later and find V in my room. He sat in the armchair staring at me, illuminated only by the soft glow of my reading lamp. I had been surprised at how strangely vulnerable I’d felt clad only in his gift to me, as I’d struggled to throw off sleep and sit upright against my pillows. Still he said nothing, just watched me. I realized he was waiting for a cue from me. Something straightforward would probably be best.

“V, what do you want from me?” _Please say everything_.

“Whatever you are prepared to give me.”

 _Everything_. I couldn’t say it out loud, despite my desire to tell him. Still, he must have read it in my face.

Slowly, like he was giving me the chance to change my mind, he reached up and turned out the reading light, plunging my bedroom back into darkness. What did he have in mind? Would he come closer? Would he leave now, like he always had before? At that unsettling thought, I was starting to climb out of bed to pursue him, when I felt his gloved hands descend heavily upon my shoulders.

“Steady. I am still here. I am not going anywhere unless you wish me to leave.”

I relaxed immediately under his hands, reassured by his words, easing my body back into the pillows. I felt the bed shift under his weight as he moved to sit next to me.

One gloved hand slipped up to cup my cheek, the other moving to thread lightly into the short hair at the nape of my neck.

“I have waited a long time for this,” he breathed against my lips.

I was startled when he moved in even closer, his bare lips skimming tentatively over mine, like he was seeking permission to kiss me. He obviously misunderstood the reasons for my startled reaction, as he began to back away.

Bare lips, V’s bare lips… More than I had ever hoped for or even dared imagine in my fantasies.

I leant forward quickly, offering my mouth to him before he could disappear. The texture of his lips was rough against mine, his breath hot in contrast to the cold room. I allowed my mouth to fall slightly open, inviting his further attentions. He licked lightly along my lower lip, before easing it between his own lips as he sucked on it lightly. It took me a moment to realize that the groan I’d heard had come from me.

My lips yielded further under the heat of his and his tongue slowly entered my mouth to run up lightly along the overly sensitive ridge right behind my teeth. I in turn trapped his tongue between my lips and sucked lightly on it. This time the groan I heard didn’t come from me.

His weight bore me suddenly backward down onto my bed and I ran my hands up to slip them through his long hair, using the silken strands to anchor him to me. He swung his legs up onto the bed, pushing one thigh firmly between my own. I could feel him hard and ready against my thigh and felt the answering tightening in my own body. Too many clothes. Too many blankets. Too much distance between us… too much distance still between us. I had to know, had to hear him say it.

“Are you sure about this, V?”

“Shut up and kiss me, Eric. _Now_.”

 

.


End file.
